


Zap

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Monster Girl, Outfit Control, Parasite - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An amazonian gal tries clearing out a dungeon, only to fall prey to a new outfit she found in a chest. At least its constant zapping keeps her nice and obedient.
Kudos: 27





	Zap

“Ora!”

A powerful cry echoed throughout the temple’s halls as a group of aquatic monster girls went flying into the walls, with a laugh following suit behind it. “Ha! You’re all a bunch of wimps, and here I thought Monsters were worth their weight!” A confident woman cried out as she ground the blade of her axe against the ground while walking along.

She was Silia, an amazonian woman who had built quite a reputation for herself through her strength. Wielding nothing more than a great axe that was just as tall as her, she managed to fell plenty of monsters and quell plenty of fights through her sheer power. Sure, she brought a few fights with her wherever she went, but she usually compensated whoever she inconvenienced with a favor or three.

That’s why she found herself in an aquatic temple, one that had been dedicated to worshipping some sort of primordial being underneath the seven seas. She knew that there were Monsters that strong, but most of them had either perished or decided to worship the Mother of Monsters that had been a huge thorn in the side of Humanity. So why would their prayers ever reach somebody that was dead, and if the big fella wasn’t dead, why wouldn’t they just join the Mother just like it presumably had?

“Not to mention, y’all are weaker than a common bandit! Come on, give me more of a challenge!” The tanned woman laughed as she hefted her axe over her shoulder as another group of jellyfish-like girls dropped out from the ceiling, each of them shouting zealously about their beliefs…

Right before they met the flat side of her axe and were thrown further down the hall, knocked out in one swing. “Can’t you at least fight and get a hit on me? Come on!” Silia cried out as she stuck her axe in the floor, baring her fangs as she turned around to face yet another group of girls…

“L-Leave at once, Zap!” The leader of the latest group cried out as she held up her tentacle-wrapped arms. “W-We just want to worship in peace, Zap! Leave us be, f-filthy human!” She seemed far too nervous to prove a threat, and yet she didn’t want to back down regardless of the opponent. It was admirable in a way…

The amazonian just cracked a smile as she threw a punch straight through the girl’s defenses, knocking her to the ground alongside her cronies. Yet, as the oversized woman landed her blow, she did feel a strange sensation wash over her. Hitting the Monster directly didn’t feel nearly as crunchy as it did hitting a proper Monster Girl…

“What, are you all just fakes? What’s the point of acting like a Monster if you aren’t one?” Silia aired her observation as she wiped a bit of slime off her fist, while continuing her trek throughout the halls. If she was going to beat them into submission and stop them from attacking the nearby town she had been staying at, then she had to be quicker. Before they all ran and tried to find new shelter…

As the amazonian continued using her brain to try and figure out why they might be different, she caught a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of her eye. Something that she had neglected when she was passing through the hallway the first time around. “Hmmm? What’ve we got here?” She grinned a little as she approached the glint…

Only to see a passed-out squid-girl laying atop of a chest. “Hah, looks like you’ve hidden away some treasure! Well, don’t mind if…” She paused, looking at the girl for a moment to make sure she hadn’t killed her. Once she was certain that the Monster was still breathing, she carefully pushed the girl off the lid of the chest with the flat side of her axe, and then she went to town on the thing so it’d open and spill out all its goods. No reason to permanently kill those girls if they weren’t really monsters, and if she just needed to teach them a lesson.

Laying carelessly within the chest were a few dozen gold pieces, no doubt swiped from the many patrons they had assaulted whenever they went and tried to steal supplies from the local inn, as well as other assorted items. Nothing too thrilling, but the way they were stacked made it clear that there was something hidden deeper within.

“Up you go, show me what you’re hiding!” Silia chimed as she chucked the chest into the air, catching it as it flipped upside down and giving it a rough shake to make sure that all the goodies fell out onto the floor. It took a hefty shake as there was much more stuff packed in there than she had anticipated, but once she felt that it was as light as a feather, she chucked the entire case aside and gave her loot another thorough look through

Between all the gold that laid on the ground, and the various weapons that thankfully hadn’t landed atop of the harmless squid she had already knocked out previously, there was just one thing that seemed a little off. Something that looked almost like all the other outfits that the monsters around the temple had been wearing. Was she seeing things?

The tanned amazonian reached down and grabbed the strange garment, running her thumbs along the sides of it. Indeed, it felt just as slimy and as weird as the face of the girl she had punched, so there was definitely a connection. Not to mention, the entire thing looked like a dress with an oversized bottom that was spread out to look like the head of a jellyfish. It was actually kinda silly now that she looked at it, but it seemed like something a Monster would wear. So why was it kept within a chest?

“Hmmm… Maybe I could give this to Sephira. I’m sure she’d love a new dress… or she’d tear it and use it to tease me again, I never know what’s on that erotic woman’s mind.” Silia mused aloud as she chucked the dress onto her shoulder, clapping her hands together as she walked on through the temple. Maybe if she was quick, she could clear out the place and teach the rest of the Monsters a lesson and be home before dinner. Her fellow adventurers, especially the Witch that she had just mentioned, were quite the gourmets when it came to cooking, so she’d never want to miss out on any of those meals.

While her mind started to wander off to food and her drool started running down her chin, she didn’t notice that the dress on her shoulder subtly started to wiggle around, almost as if it was actually alive. Because much like all the other dresses in the temple, it was. And it had just found its latest wearer, the strong amazon that had managed to beat all of its fellow dresses into submission. So if it was just careful enough, it could…

ZAP

Silia felt a massive shiver run down her spine out of seemingly nowhere, causing her to pull the dress off her shoulder and look at it more carefully. “Hm…” She muttered, a subtle jolt of electricity running through her irises. “Maybe… You know, it’d be fun to tease her instead, wouldn’t it?” The oversized girl muttered under her breath as she ran her thumbs along the rim of the outfit, wondering how it’d feel to wear it. “She’s always the one wearing weird outfits, so I’m sure…”

Against her better judgment, currently impaired by the tentacles of the outfit having given her brain a brief zap, the amazonian quietly strips down by throwing her loincloth and leather top aside, then carefully sinking her arms in through the bottom of the dress. Once she felt the armholes, she slipped her arms through them and let her head exit out through the collar of the dress, feeling it squeeze around her form thanks to how tight it felt.

“This… This really wasn’t meant for somebody my size, was it?” She asked aloud as she tried to tug down on the dress now that she wore it, realizing that due to her height it didn’t properly cover up her nethers, much less her belly. It was meant for somebody below average height, and even then they probably still had their privates exposed thanks to the design of the dress…

ZAP

Her eyes flashed for a moment as she felt a tingling sensation pulsate through her pussy, causing her to moan as she stumbled back. “Wh-What was… Wh…” Her strength felt like it was leaving her, all thanks to the electric current coursing around in her body. “What just…”

ZAP

The sensation ran through her again, this time stemming from her ass. Her mind was having issues keeping up with the pulses that were claiming her mind, evident by the sparks in her eyes. “W-Wait, this… Oh, crud..!” In a moment of clarity, Silia realized her mistake. It was the dress that had forced her to wear it, by messing around with her mind using its shocking tentacles..!

No wonder the girls didn’t feel like ordinary Monsters, they were probably just being used as hosts by the outfits, while gradually transformed into one and the same. The ones she had fought more recently were recent captives, which meant that the control the creatures had on their bodies wasn’t nearly close to being complete. If she didn’t get it off now, then she’d end up just like them, if not much worse because of her natural strength being used for their purposes!

She just had to tear it off, she could do that, right? She was strong, she could just grab ahold of the dress, and YAN-

ZAP

She let out a moan. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let go of the dress, her pussy throbbing as she felt the need to play with herself intensifying. The shocks had reached the part of her brain that regulated her pleasure levels, and with every second that passed she could feel her arousal spiking. She… She had to do something, She had to…

As she tried to grab ahold of the rim of the dress once more, she was forced to let out a scream. Not because she was being shocked, but rather because of the myriad of tentacles that had been hiding within the lower end of the dress, the part where the tentacles would naturally stick out of. She could feel several of them entering her holes in quick succession, each of them making it harder and harder to think. The more pleasure went through her mind, the harder it would be to return to normal. She’d have to yank this thing off now, otherwise she couldn’t go back. She just… She just..!

ZAP

ZAP

ZAP

ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP

A trail of smoke left Silia’s ears as she slowly fell to her knees, an erotic grin growing on her face. She couldn’t feel a thing anymore, all thanks to the discharge of electricity coming from all the tentacles that had sunk into her nethers. She could barely even comprehend herself at that point, as her skin slowly turned the same color as the dress she wore.

It was over. She had been forced beyond a point of no return. The grin on her face would be permanent, and she’d be dripping with need at all times. That’s what was necessary to keep her outfit healthy. That’s what was expected of a Jellyfish Monster, which is what she was. She was a proud specimen, a perfect host for a parasitic outfit, and the strongest Monster around.

For a moment, it felt as if she could feel her old self clawing its way into the forefront of her mind as her hands curled into fists. She tried one desperate last attempt to break free. But out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a pair of tentacles approaching her ears, and she could only shed a tear before the last measure came.

ZAP.

That last shock permanently fried her brain as she started giggling like a ditz, her eyes big and wide with not a thought behind them. She was now nothing more than a meat puppet that would do whatever her outfit told her to. And right now, that meant defending the temple.

‘Silia’ picked up her axe and slowly began patrolling the halls, each step causing more juices to dribble onto the floor below from how turned on she was. She obeyed her orders, and she would do whatever it took to defend her home. Just like the creature that controlled her ordered. Maybe if she followed orders perfectly, it’d zap some of her self back into her. Maybe it’d zap her so hard she’d have an orgasm that’d permanently fry her nerves and make her an even better and eternally horny vessel. Whatever was the case, she’d do her duty.

Eventually, more humans would investigate… and she’d provide her host’s allies with new bodies to repopulate through…


End file.
